The application relates to an audio identification device for analyzing an audio signal to identify a state of a processing device included in a processing setup.
A processing setup may be, for example, a setup for performing a certain process on a product or a specimen. A processing setup may also be a setup for manufacturing a certain product. A processing setup may include at least one processing device appropriate for the purpose of the processing setup. Thus, different processing setups may include different processing devices. A single processing setup may also include more than one different processing devices.
Testing or diagnosis of a machine can be made by capturing and analyzing sound generated while operating the machine.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,018 B1 discloses an apparatus that may be used to identify sources of squeaks, rattles, or unexpected noises in automotive vehicles. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,018 B1, impulsive sound components in a composite sound signal are separated using wavelet analysis and sorting of wavelet coefficient sets according to statistical parameters of each respective coefficient set. Each entire coefficient set is either included or excluded from each respective separated component based on the statistical parameter. Once the impulsive sound component is isolated, it is compared with reference sound information in order to classify the sound according to its potential causes.
Further, for example, DE 10 2008 057 458 A1 discloses a method for integrity testing of at least one filter element disposed within a filter housing by measuring sound generated by a test fluid as it flows through the filter element and comparing the measured sound with sound previously measured under identical conditions with the same type of filter element.
As stated above, a processing setup may include more than one processing devices. Further, different processing setups may include different processing devices. Different processing devices may generate different types of sound. Thus, in order to test or diagnose various processing devices using sound analysis, the amount of audio data referenced for the analysis may become huge.